Desejo de te beijar
by flor do deserto
Summary: Os lábios dela eram tentadores demais para ele suportar, aquilo era tortura! Presente de aniversario para mim mesma.


_Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem._

Desejo de te beijar.

_Beije-me Inuyasha._

Isso era o que os lábios de Kagome pareciam praticamente lhe suplicar, ali tão próximos dele, não estavam nem sequer a cinco metros, e convidativos, entreabertos daquele jeito tão inocente que ela tinha de ser, a tentação era tanta que quase chegava a doer.

Isso era demais para ele suportar!

Desde a primeira, e ultima, vez que ela o beijara, ele vinha suprindo aquele desejo, quase insano, de beijá-la uma segunda vez, ele queria sentir novamente o doce sabor e a maciez dos lábios rosados da garota, pois, entre outras coisas, ele queria saber se sentiria novamente aquele friozinho na barriga, e os saltos de seu coração em seu peito, além de toda aquela calmaria em sua alma, quase como se ele flutuasse, porque quando ela o beijara ele estava em seu estado de youkai completo, e tudo o que se lembrava era de que ela o havia beijado, restando única e vagamente em suas lembranças as sensações que sentira, quando os lábios da adolescente encontraram-se com os seus. A única forma de confirma se tudo o que se lembrava de ter sentido era verdade, era beijá-la outra vez, agora que estava em seu estado de completa lucidez.

Ele definitivamente precisava beijá-la.

Mas é claro, se a beija-se assim de repente, sem mais nem menos, Kagome de tão envergonhada, ou furiosa, provavelmente o mandaria sentar tantas vezes que ele acabaria indo parar no inferno. E ir para o inferno por um beijo de Kagome não valeria a pena... Porque depois ele não poderia voltar para beijá-la outra vez.

E ele queria beijá-la, não uma nem duas, mais sim varias vezes.

E, é claro, ele havia pensado na possibilidade de beijá-la enquanto dormia, pois assim ela não ficaria envergonhada, ou furiosa, ao ponto de mandá-lo ao inferno, poderia até mesmo mandá-lo sentar uma vez ou outra, pois a garota tinha o péssimo hábito de mandá-lo sentar até em seus sonhos, o que obviamente o levava a imaginar que tipo de sonhos ela tinha, mas isso logicamente não seria o suficiente para mandá-lo para o inferno, o que significaria que ele ainda poderia arriscar-se a beijá-la outras vezes.

Mas, ao que tudo indicava, parecia que o destino conspirava contra ele.

Mesmo que ele quisesse beijar Kagome em seu sono, e ele certamente queria, não haveria como, pois quando ela dormia em sua própria era, havia aquela coisa barulhenta sempre de prontidão ao lado da cama dela, como um cão de guarda, e que poderia a qualquer estante começar com aquele seu barulho tão irritantemente alto, alertando-a e assim acordando-a no exato instante.

E ela acordaria pronta, e cheia de energia, para mandá-lo sentar quantas vezes fosse possível, até que ele implorasse por misericórdia, e é claro que ela não teria misericórdia alguma.

E se acaso ele se livrasse daquela máquina barulhenta, tão incomoda, ela o mandaria sentar do mesmo jeito, porém nem tantas vezes e nem pelo mesmo motivo, mas o suficiente para que ele passasse dias a fio inteiramente doloridos.

Maldito Kotodama!

Por isso quando ela dormia na era feudal parecia ser a oportunidade perfeita, porém o velho e ardiloso destino estava ali mais uma vez conspirando para atrapalha-lo, pois na era feudal havia Miroku, tão irritante e inconveniente quanto a maquina barulhenta ao lado da cama de Kagome, pois, assim como ele, o monge permanecia acordado durante a noite para zelar pela segurança de Kagome, Sango, Shippou e Kirara.

Será que aquele monge imbecil não o achava suficiente para proteger a todos?

Irritado, Inuyasha lançou um olhar fuzilante em direção ao monge que parecia ser aliado do tão cruel destino que se divertia a suas custas, Miroku permanecia sentado de baixo de uma árvore próxima, mas apesar de Miroku permanecer com seus olhos fechados, Inuyasha sabia que ele não estava dormindo, vez ou outra podia até mesmo chegar a cochilar, porém ainda assim ele permanecia atento a todo e qualquer movimento que houvesse a seu redor, e certamente perceberia qualquer aproximação de Kagome por parte dele.

E tudo o que ele queria era um simples beijo.

Talvez, pensou Inuyasha, se fosse rápido o bastante poderia golpear Miroku na cabeça e deixá-lo desacordado para que enfim pudesse beijar os tão desejosos lábios de Kagome, suspirou descartando tal ideia, pois havia o perigo dele acertar Miroku forte demais, e então não teria de suportar apenas os "sentas" de Kagome, que considerava aquele pervertido como um amigo valoroso, como também a fúria de Sango, que amava o monge, mas não admitia nem a si mesma segundo Kagome havia lhe explicado.

Porque tinha de ser tão difícil?

Seria tão fácil, simplesmente fazer com que seus próprios lábios se encontrassem com os da garota, que muitas vezes atormentava seus pensamentos, ainda que ela estivesse dormindo valeria a pena, e desde que ele se controlasse e não aprofundasse o beijo não haveria perigo de que ela acordasse.

Apenas... Um beijo.

_Inuyasha?

Ao assustar-se com a voz repentina e indagativa de Miroku, Inuyasha acabou por surpreender-se próximo ao saco de dormir de Kagome, próximo demais. Ele estava no chão, sustentado pelos joelhos e antebraços, fazendo com que seu queixo apoiasse-se no chão e suas partes traseiras apontassem para as estrelas por entre as copas das árvores, mas o principal, aquilo que fez sua boca secar e seu coração dar um salto em seu peito, era a proximidade que seus lábios estavam dos lábios de Kagome, eram cinco, no máximo sete, centímetros que os separavam.

Tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe.

Rapidamente e com toda a sua agilidade, Inuyasha saltou para trás voltando para seu ponto de origem, sentando-se e ajeitando-se na posição de lótus, cruzando tensamente não só as pernas como também os braços, e virando o rosto, ele nem sequer percebeu estar cravando suas garras em ambos os seus braços tamanho era o seu nervosismo por ter sido pego em fragrante.

_O que foi Miroku?

Respondeu por fim, pois em sua mente ele matinha a esperança de que tivesse sido rápido o bastante para afastar-se de Kagome, e de seus lábios tentadores, ao ponto de Miroku, que ele esperava estar sonolento, achasse que tivera sonhado.

_O que você estava fazendo?

Não, aparentemente ele não havia sido rápido o suficiente, e Miroku não estava sonolento ao contrário, ele parecia que estava muito bem acordado, e ele sabia que não havia sonhado. Naquele momento Inuyasha novamente quis golpear Miroku, quem sabe ele não perdia a memória, e esquecia o que tinha visto?

_Havia um mosquito voando próximo do rosto de Kagome. – respondeu – Eu iria matá-lo, mas acho que ela engoliu.

Maldito monge imbecil!

**Fim.**

**E aqui estou eu de volta, espero que a one-short tenha agradado. Já que é um presente de aniversário para mim mesma, estou fazendo quinze anos e não tenho festa, presente ou sequer o gosto de chocolate na boca, gostaria de ter ido para a escola já que lá é o único lugar onde tenho amigos mas o destino conspirou contra mim.**


End file.
